


Untitled

by Hunter (thehunter)



Category: A-Team (TV), Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Homophobic Language, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunter/pseuds/Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eroica/FAKE crossover with an A-Team vibe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Gundam Street Chronicles multi-fandom RPverse, but it's not necessary to know anything about the 'verse or the storyline to read it. On the other hand, if you've never seen an episode of "The A-Team", it may not make very much sense.

"Dee? Are you, uh...are you sure this was such a good idea?"

Dee gave his partner a quick, sidelong glance, but said nothing.

"I mean, I want to find Erich, too," Ryo continued, "but don't you think we're being a little, er, hasty? I mean, he doesn't want to be found. And I'm not sure I even understand how this idea of yours is supposed to work!"

"Come on, Ryo, ya gotta have faith in the plan! We pretty much know where he is; we'll just move in with the classic pincer formation and...hey, look!" Dee gestured with his cigar. "There's the guys waiting for us. I'll go over it again when they get in, OK?" He stopped the RV on the shoulder and hopped out, not waiting for an answer.

Ryo rolled his eyes heavenward. "He's on the jazz again..."

As Ryo climbed into the back, a tall, dark-haired figure took Dee's place in the driver's seat. "FINALLY," he muttered. "I couldn't've lasted five more minutes standing around with that crazy fag."

"Oh, Klaus, he's not that bad," Dee said with a grin, climbing in next to him.

Dorian's head abruptly popped up beside Ryo. "Yeah, Major, you just have to loosen up a little! Stop being so uptight! Go with the flow! Get over--"

"SHUT UP, FOOL!"

Dorian leaned toward Ryo to stage-whisper, "He loves me; I know it."

The New Yorker sighed and shook his head. "So anyway, Dee, about that plan..."


End file.
